A high rate and diversity of communication services are two typical requirements on personal communication services in the future. Access network densification not only can shorten a wireless communication distance, but also can provide a basic guarantee for implementing a high-rate connection. Service diversity is characterized by that uplink and downlink service requirements of a terminal vary with an application. A time division duplex (TDD) mode helps a network provide diverse services. Therefore, dense deployment of sites in the TDD mode is a big trend of a future network architecture.
Network densification greatly shortens a coverage radius of each cell. In most cases, a quantity of terminals served by a cell is far less than that in a micro cell scenario. Diversity of terminal services results in a great fluctuation of a service of each cell. That is, uplink and downlink services of a cell change rapidly in a short time. Therefore, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) puts forward a research topic about enhanced interference management and traffic adaptation (eIMTA), to study a flexible TDD subframe configuration of a cell, that is, in dozens of milliseconds, each cell can flexibly select, according to a requirement of a service, a TDD subframe configuration that adapts to the service.
A biggest challenge brought by a flexible TDD subframe configuration of each cell to network interference management is cross-subframe interference between cells. That is, in a same subframe, due to different data transmission directions in neighboring cells, uplink (downlink) transmission of a cell interferes with downlink (uplink) transmission of a neighboring cell. In the prior art, resource configuration of each cell is performed only according to a service requirement of the cell without coordination with a neighboring cell. In addition, in many cases, when there is an idle resource in a current subframe configuration of a cell, because there is no use coordination between cells, the idle resource cannot be properly used to perform interference coordination. Consequently, not all network resources are properly allocated, and cross-subframe interference between cells is easily caused.